My Promise for my Farewell
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: When Zach chosse's to leave Hyrule for awhile, Sarah asks him if he promises to come back safe. (A little bit of sadness) Zach (me) x Sarah (oc)


**Hey my viewers and followers. I thought I would make a little short fanfic of Me and my OC Sarah. So I hope you like it. Also, this an alternative version future of My Heroes of Hyrule story. Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The sun was out, the flowers were blooming, and the birds were chirping. And a young girl was picking the flowers out in the field. That young girl was, Sarah. She is the young girl who has a crush on the Hero's companion, Zach. Zach was The Hero, Link's partner ever scene they went on they're adventure to save Hyrule. However, (**SPOILER ALERT)** Zach sacrificed his life to save Link and nearly died, but thanks to a fairy he had in a bottle, he was revived from death and continues to fight once more. But when Sarah heard that Zach did all that, she has been worried about him ever scene. She picked the the last few of the flowers and walked back to Kakariko Village. And when she did she thought of the day she heard about Zach's sacrifice.

**Three years later…**

Sarah ran to the crowd trying to find Zach. But she found Link instead.

"Link!" she shouted.

"Oh, hey Sarah." Link said with a warm chuckle. "Are you looking for Zach?"

"Yeah, Where is he?" Sarah asked looking around the crowd.

"I don't know. He's probably around here somewhere." Link said then his tone changed. "Although, you should know something."

"What?"

"Zach….was...dead for a few seconds."

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she gasped. "He….he what?"

"He saved my life…but he was revived by a fairy, so he should be fine now." Link said then looked behind Sarah. "Speak of the devil."

"HEY! SARAH!" shouted a voice behind her. She looked behind her and saw Zach a little bruised up and his uniform all torn. "I've been looking everywhere for, guess you were too, huh?" Zach looked at Sarah and saw her face all filled with sadness and a tear came down her face. "Sarah? Is..is something wrong?" he asked. 

"You...You…" Sarah tried to speak, but her sadness made it hard for her to speak up. 

"Sarah? What's wrong?" asked Zach grabbing her shoulders with both of his hands.

"N..nothing...Nothing is wrong." she said as her sad frown turned to a bright grin. Nothing is wrong…Because….YOU'RE OK!" she yelled with joy hugging him with tears still coming out of her eyes. "I...I was so worried." she said burying her face into his chest.

Zach smiled and hugged her back. "Well, you were worried for nothing." he said.

**End of flashback.**

She reached Kakariko Village and placed the flowers on a pot outside the porch of the house she is staying in. Just then, she heard someone coming.

"Hey. It's good to see you again." said the voice Sarah turned around and smiled with joy when she saw who it was.

"Hey Zach." she said giving him a hug. "You look taller the last time a saw you."

"Yeah, well my height isn't the only thing that changed." he groaned.

"I can tell by who the way you sound." Sarah teased.

"Oh very funny!" Zach said crossing his arms and looking away from Sarah. Just then, Sarah saw a crimson liquid on his left arm.

"Oh my gods!" Sarah screamed grabbing his arm. "Y..your bleeding!" 

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Zach said calmly.

"What happened? How did it happen?" Sarah asked.

"Oh..uh...I...tripped and got my arm scratched by a rock on the way here." Zach said. Sarah gave him a cross look and she crossed her arms. "Fine. I got ambushed by some thieves." Zach signed stressfully. 

Sarah signed. "Just tell the truth next time."

"Who did you know I was lying anyway?" asked Zach.

"Sheikah training." Sarah answered.

"Of course." Zach moaned.

"Come on. Let's see if I can patch it up." said Sarah pulling him to the house.

Sarah took a few minutes to patch the scratch on Zach's arm. They were dead silent for a little while. "Hey..Zach?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah?" asked Zach.

"How's...uh...Zelda doing?"

Zach's eyes grew a little wide. He looked away from Sarah and looked down on the floorboards. "She...She's fine. But..she misses him." Zach said with a tear going down his eye.

"More than you do, huh?"

"Yeah. Link was a good friend." Zach said. It's been too long sense Link died but to him, it felt like it happened yesterday. "But Zelda's daughter always cheers her up when her mother is feeling down."

"Sharla cheers up everyone." Sarah said smiling.

"Yeah. She sure does." Zach said smiling and looking up in the ceiling. He looked back at Sarah and went back to a sad frown. "S..Sarah?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" asked Sarah.

"You..you do know I have to leave tomorrow, right?" he asked.

Sarah froze for a second and then continued patching up Zach's wound. "Y...Yeah...I know." she said.

"Then, you should also know why I'm doing it, right."

"He..he told you didn't he?"

"No. Not really."

"Wh..what? Then...then why are you leaving?"

"Because I need to find my true strength. I need to hind the path that could help me be powerful enough to save Hyrule!" Zach said as he showed his right hand to Sarah. "When Link died, the Triforce of Courage passed on to me! I need to find my true potential to fight for Hyrule's sake and future." Sarah stopped for patching up his arm and hugged Zach.

"Z..Zach..I don't care how long you'll be gone. But can you promise me something?" she asked.

"What is it?" asked Zach.

Sarah's face went up to Zach and he saw tears coming out of her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back alive and safe." she said. Zach smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I promise you, Sarah. I'll come back to alive and safe. Just like how I did when me and Link defeated Ganon."

"Just...don't die a third time!" Sarah said.

"I won't." Zach said petting her hair.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to….uhhhhhhh...nevermind." Zach said embarrassing.

**(I feel terrible putting that in)**

"You need to watch what you say." giggled Sarah.

"Oh, be quiet." said Zach. "But I will come back. To Hyrule, To Zelda, To Sharla, and to you. I promise!"

Sarah's tears had dried up and she giggled. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Zach said back and they both slowly kissed. "Oh by the way, why did you mean by dying a third time? When was the last time I died?"

The Scar." Sarah answered.

"Oh."

**The next day…**

Zach grabbed his sword, his bow, some rupees, a few arrows, and his Fierce Density Mask and put them all in his pack. He than say his old slingshot and took one good look at it. Then, he remembered the day Link gave him that on his fourth birthday.

***Voices in his head***

"_Wow! Is this really for me, Link?" _

"_Yeah, your too old for a bow, so I thought this slingshot will be good practice for you when you try one in the future._

"_Wow! Thank you Link."_

"_Your welcome Zach. And Happy Birthday."_

A tear went down Zach's eye as he grabbed his slingshot and took a closer look at it.

"You ready to go?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Zelda dressed in a royal white dress.

"Yeah. I think I got everything." Zach said as he put his slingshot back where he found it and walked to Zelda.

"Zach. You know you don't have to do this." Zelda said grabbing his shoulder.

"I know." Zach said not even looking at Zelda. "But...if Link was in this situation, he would do this too."

A tear rolled down Zelda's cheek and she smiled. "Your right….he would."

"Zach!" said another vice coming from behind Zach. It was Imap holding Zelda's baby girl, Sharla. "Someone else wants to say goodbye to you." she said as she brung Sharla over to Zach.

"Hey, Little Hylia. I...I'm going to be gone for a while, ok?" Sharla made a sad look at Zach. "Hey. Don't give me that look. I promise you, when I come back, I'm gonna be big and strong, just like your father." That turned Sharla's frown upside down. She reached out her arms for him wanting a hug Impa slowly moved Sharla to Zach and they both gave each other a small warm hug.

"Z..Z...Za..ck."

Everyone gasped when they heard Sharla spack Zach's name. Zach quickly bought Sharla to his face and she repeated what she said. "Za...Z..Zac...Za..ck."

"Oh my gods! Your third word!" Zach said.

"I bet she's been practicing." Impa smirked.

"Too bad it wasn't your first word." Zach whispered to Sharla.

"I heard that!" said Zelda.

"I was just kidding." Zach said.

**A few minutes later...**

Zach was standing outside the main entrance to Hyrule Castle Town looking out at the field. With Impa, Sharla, Zelda, and Sarah behind him. He slowly looked back at them and took a deep breath. "Well guys, I guess this is it." he said. I..I don't know how long I'll be back, but I will. I promise." he said.

"We know you will, Zach." said Zelda.

"Just don't try anything stupid." said Impa.

"Ha. I'll miss you too, Impa." Zach said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Zach." Impa said.

"I know." Zach said as he walked up to Sharla. "You listen to your Mama, ok?" Sharla smiled at Zach. "And remember if you get in trouble, don't **TriForce-ing **your way out of it." As soon, as he finished his sentence, Sharla smacked him with a disappointed look on her face.

"SHARLA!" Zelda yelled.

"I see she shares her father's hatred for puns." Zach signed.

"_Link is cheering out for her. I know it."_

Zach than, walked in front of Sarah.

"I want to go with you." she said looking down at her feet. "But...you would say it's to dangerous, even for a Sheikah like me. Wouldn't you?"

"Heh. Lucky guess." Zach said. "But I did promise you, that I'll come back. Didn't I?"

Sarah looked at Zach and smiled. "Yes. Yes you did!" She nodded.

Zach suddenly flinched with realization. "OH! I almost forgot!" he said reaching into his backpack. He then pulled out a glass bottle that had a tiny fairy in it.

"Zach? What's this for?" Sarah asked.

Zach waited 10 seconds and finally answered...

"Happy Birthday, Sarah!"

Sarah gasped and slowly grabbed the fairy and looked at it. "Zach…It's beautiful." she said.

"Yeah. I was going to show one to you a few years ago, but it saved my life." Zach said rubbing the back of his head.

"T..Thank you...Zach." Sarah said as tears came down her eye.

"Although, you might not want to keep it in there forever." he said and they both laughed.

They both looked at each other for a short time and they slowly began to kiss. (Sharla covered her eyes and stuck her tongue out.) As soon, as they stopped kissing they looked at each other again and smiled.

"Goodbye, Zach."

"Goodbye, Sarah."

"Wait, Zach!" Zelda said as she gave Sharla to Impa and handed a box to Zach. "Link wanted me to give this to you if...anything…." Zelda tried to finish her sentence, but her sadness made it hard for her. But Zach just took the box from her hands and hugged Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda." Zach said with a friendly chuckle.

Zelda slowly smiled and hugged Zach back. "Your welcome." she said.

Zach put the box inside his pack and looked away from everyone he took a few steps forward then stopped and turned his head back to everyone.

"Goodbye guys." he said then continued walking. Everyone waved at him and shouted goodbye.

Sarah looked at the fairy and opened the bottle it was in and watched it fly up in the sky.

"Thank You. Zach."

**Well, there you go. I didn't think it will be this long. But it was. So if you're wondering how Link died. I'll make the story for that soon. And if you cried during this fanfiction, I'm sorry that I made you cry, and tell me what made you cry. But let's not end the stroy like that.. Let's do a little epilogue…**

Zach fired two more arrows at a tree and got a direct hit with both of the arrows.

"Alright! Time to do three arrows." he said as he digged into his pack and grabbed three more arrows. But when he did, he saw the box Zelda gave him before he left Hyrule.

"_Zelda said Link wanted her to give this to me if anything happened to him. (Well...she didn't say all of that.) But way?" _

Zach opened the box and saw a folded piece of paper that said, 'To Zach' in the center. He picked it up and unfolded it and saw a note. He sat down behind a tree and read the note.

_Dear Zach,_

_If you're reading this, than that means my time has ended. And I know you must be very upset. But I don't want you to be. I want you to stay strong. Just like you did, when you gave your life up to save mine a few years back. And while I rest for all eternity, I want you to watch over my kingdom for me. I want you to protect it with your life. And take care of my family as well. I'm trusting you to protect them with your life. Be brave and strong like me. And if you ever forget the words that are written in this note, I'm giving you and old item that I found back at our old house in Forest Town when we were packing to move into the castle for the first time. _

_And Zach, you and I may not be real brothers, but I love you like one. And I always will._

_Link_

Zach removed a small cover on the box and saw his old Keaton mask he used to wear when him and Link do their afternoon training before they went on their first adventure. A tear went down his eye and he picked up the mask and whispered to himself…

"Thank you, Link."

Just the, he felt a touch on his right shoulder. When he looked up, it was Link smiling at him. "So, ready to start training?" he asked him.

Zach smiled, stood up, and put his mask on. "Why would you ask me that, when you already know the answer?" he said.

"Tuff guy." said Link. "Let's work on sneak attack. You go hide over there, and I'll wait you ten seconds to go there and try to stop you from sneak attacking me."

"Sounds good." said Zach as ran the forest. He went up a tree and saw Link waiting for his head start to be off. "I hope you're really prepared for this,Link." he said than saw a squirrel on the tree next to him. "Because today, I get to bet you…"

"...a third time!"

**To be continued **


End file.
